


Observations

by kindcolors



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindcolors/pseuds/kindcolors
Summary: A short one-off about the little things that Daisuke notices on his friends.





	Observations

Daisuke liked to believe he was observant. He noticed many of the little things around him, things that were too small for others to bring to their attention. 

He noticed the way Yamato’s hands gently glided down the neck of his guitar in a skillful manner, dancing with the strings and making gentle stops at each of the frets. The sound of his playing made Daisuke want to sleep; not because it was boring, but because Yamato seemed to always know the most soothing melodies.

He noticed how Taichi’s legs always seemed to be moving, whether he was pacing, or zooming down a field. A bounce of a leg, the tap of a foot; he kept himself busy. Sometimes, he’d laugh to himself as he thought about how Taichi should shave, but he never said anything. 

He noticed Ken’s smile. His slight dimples, and the way his nose crinkled as he grinned. The way Ken’s shoulders tensed as he laughed was something the goggle head especially liked to notice. Ken never seemed ready to smile or laugh, so when he did, it was etched into Daisuke’s brain.

He noticed the way Takeru always had a hair over his eyes; a single tuft. Daisuke always wanted to move it. It was a bit too distracting, as it always made Daisuke glance at Takeru’s eyes. Then he would start staring at those wide blue eyes, and then he’d notice just how shiny Takeru’s eyes really were, then the little specks of green sprinkled in them, then Hikari would giggle and tap his shoulder, snapping Daisuke back from his gazing. Hikari would note how red Daisuke’s face had turned whilst staring at Takeru. She’d joke that Daisuke might have a crush on the blonde. 

And sometimes, Daisuke would notice his heartbeat racing when he observed friends. Then, he’d wonder if Hikari was really joking or not.


End file.
